


16 godzin do wybuchu Starkillera

by Kissa_of_mischief



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Rozwalona psychika Huxa to życie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa_of_mischief/pseuds/Kissa_of_mischief
Summary: Spóźnione Secret Santa dla Marika oraz debiut w internetach.Armitage Hux uświadamia sobie kilka spraw w obliczu swojej największej klęski.





	16 godzin do wybuchu Starkillera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Blue_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blue_Raven/gifts).



**16 godzin do wybuchu.**  
Mocno przyciska biodra Kylo do konsoli sterowniczej i z każdym pchnięciem szarpie go za włosy. Hux jest na nogach nieprzerwanie już od ponad 30 godzin, jednak zmęczenie to ostatnie co w tej chwili zaprząta mu myśli. Z zadowoleniem wsłuchuje się w jęki kochanka, jednocześnie co jakiś czas kontrolując ekrany monitorujące statek. Rebelianci od kilku dni robili co chcieli, dlatego musiał brutalnie ograniczyć życie prywatne. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek miał go dużo. Ojciec od małego wpajał mu poświęcenie dla idei. W domu Huxów nie było czegoś takiego jak prywatność czy czas wolny. Przynajmniej nie mógł tęsknić za czymś, czego nie znał.  
Z rozmyśleń wyrywa go głośniejsze pojękiwanie Kylo, więc pozwala sobie przyspieszyć. Zawsze stopniuje mu przyjemność, gdyż w przeciwnym razie już po kilku minutach byłoby po wszystkim. Nie miał nic przeciwko szybkim numerkom, jednak uwielbiał, kiedy Ren wił się pod nim z niecierpliwości i praktycznie dostawał ataku szału. Ktoś w końcu musiał nauczyć tego rozpieszczonego dzieciaka cierpliwości.  
Gdy ciałem Huxa wstrząsa w końcu fala upragnionej przyjemności, pozwala sobie na chwilę odpoczynku na ciele kochanka, nim się odsuwa. Szybko, aczkolwiek dokładnie wyciera się chusteczkami i zapina spodnie. Przelotnie zerka w lustro, by zobaczyć praktycznie ten sam widok co zazwyczaj. Nienagannie ułożone rude włosy, cienie pod oczami oraz neutralny wyraz twarzy. Jedynym mankamentem psującym obraz idealnego generała jest lekki rumieniec na policzkach, który jednak po chwili znika. Ojciec skutecznie oduczył go okazywania emocji.  
Poprawia jeszcze mankiety koszuli i już ma udać się do kantyny na filiżankę (a najlepiej od razu dwie) kawy, gdy słyszy głos Kylo.  
\- Powinieneś się przespać.  
Hux wzdycha poirytowany. Przez moment patrzy w oczy młodszego mężczyzny, dostrzegając w nich troskę, nim wyjmuje papierosa i wkłada go do ust.  
\- A ty wreszcie zacząć panować nad sobą - rzuca oschle i jak gdyby nigdy nic wychodzi.  
Zaciągając się dymem, stara się ignorować dźwięki miecza, dochodzące z pokoju obok.

**30 minut do wybuchu.**  
Stoi jak sparaliżowany na mostku kapitańskim, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od migających na czerwono monitorów kontrolnych.  
Wokół panuje chaos. Dziesiątki głosów nakładają się na siebie, a Hux nawet już nie próbuje jakkolwiek zapanować nad tym wszystkim. Przed oczami momentalnie staje mu Arkanis trzydzieści lat temu. Miał wtedy zaledwie cztery lata, jednak doskonale pamięta jak Akademia została zrównana z ziemią. Wraz z ojcem cudem udało im się ujść z życiem, jednak od tamtego dnia nic nie było już takie samo. Brendol z wizjonera stał się wrakiem człowieka. Dla Armitage’a na porządku dziennym były butelki brandy walające się po salonie oraz bicie za zbyt głośną zabawę lub samą obecność. Szybko nauczył się kontrolować emocje i zajmować się sobą tak, by nie narazić się ojcu. Z całego serca znienawidził tego człowieka i każdego wieczoru zasypiał z nadzieją, że następnego dnia ten zniknie z jego życia. Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy sam poszedł do Akademii. Gdy okazało się, że jest jednym z bardziej obiecujących kadetów, Brendol wziął się za jego wychowanie. Codzienne treningi i kary cielesne sprawiły, że z ciekawego świata dziecka, Armitage stał się niezdolną do uczuć maszyną i kopią ojca. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.  
Wie, że już nie mają szansy na wygraną, dlatego nie próbuje nawet okłamywać samego siebie. Po raz pierwszy w jego karierze uczucia i prywatne sentymenty biorą górę w obliczu zagrożenia.  
Pośpiesznie schodzi z mostku generalskiego, rzucając jeszcze rozkaz, by nikt nie opuszczał stanowisk i, ignorując komentarze, kieruje swe kroki do Snoke'a. Słowa Naczelnego Wodza sprawiają, że jego serce jednocześnie zwalnia i zaczyna bić szybciej. Wybiega z pomieszczenia i sprintem kieruje się do hangaru. W głowie, niczym mantra, dudnią mu cztery słowa. Cztery słowa, których tak bardzo się obawiał, ale i jednocześnie za które oddałby w tym momencie wszystko.  
 _"Przyprowadź mi Kylo Rena"._

**4 minuty do wybuchu.**  
Nie jest trudno odnaleźć Kylo. Ścieżka zdewastowanych drzew prowadzi go lepiej niż niejedno urządzenie namierzające. Raz w życiu ta cała jego destrukcja do czegoś się przydała.  
Na widok krwi żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła. Kompletnie nie przejmując się ubrudzeniem munduru, klęka w śniegu i odgarnia Kylo włosy z czoła. Wygląda okropnie. Rana ciągnie mu się przez pół twarzy, a z boku sączy się krew. Jedyną dobrą wiadomością jest to, że Hux wyczuwa puls.  
\- Zabierzcie go - rozkazuje z generalskim spokojem dwóm żołnierzom i otrzepuje mundur.  
Po zaledwie minucie są już na pokładzie statku, a on omawia wszystko ze Snokiem.  
I gdy wszystko wydaje się nawet układać, rozlega się huk. Nie musi się nawet odwracać, by wiedzieć, że to już koniec.  
Wśród załogi myśliwca rozlega się poruszenie, ale głosy dobiegają do niego niczym zza niewidzialnej szyby. Podchodzi do nieprzytomnego Kylo i przenosi na niego wzrok. Prowizorycznie opatrzony i podpięty do droida monitorującego życie wygląda lepiej, ale nadal kiepsko.  
W pierwszym momencie ma ochotę go dobić. Uderzyć z całej siły w twarz i wykrzyczeć wszystko co teraz czuje, jednak ręka zatrzymuje mu się w powietrzu. Zamiast tego siada z boku łóżka i delikatnie, niezgrabnym ruchem odsuwa mu włosy z czoła.  
Po raz pierwszy Armitage Hux nie ma zamiaru być taki jak jego ojciec.


End file.
